Mr Holmes
by squishy3000
Summary: Molly's been a naughty girl. Sherlock see to it that she gets her proper punishment. (Established relationship, role-play, dom/sub, lolita fetish, wee bit of corporal punishment for good measure. Rated M for a reason)


_Established relationship, role play, a wee bit of corporal punishment, lolita fetish, dom/sub. Need I say more? First proper fan fiction, so constructive criticism very welcome, but please no flames. Rated M for a reason. I do not own the characters, just borrowing them to play with!_

Molly unlocked the door to her flat after a long shift at Barts. She was all set for a hot bath, and a dirty romance novel to help her unwind, but it seems Sherlock had other plans by what she found laid out for her, neatly folded on the sofa. She let a smile slide over her lips as she felt herself getting wet. We all have our kinks, and Molly counted herself very lucky that her and Sherlock shared a number of them, which they loved to indulge in. It had been a while since they'd role-played, so Molly was more than willing to get into character. She quickly removed her work clothes, and slipped into the knee high white stockings, short red tartan skirt and one of Sherlock's old shirts, which had been shrunk to fit Molly's slim form. She tied her long brown hair into bunches and slipped on a pair of black patent loafers.

She took a deep breath, and gently rapped on the bedroom door.

"Enter" Sherlock's deep baritone rumbled through. She opened the door slowly, and peeked her head round.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Miss Hooper. Come in. I have much to discuss with you". Sherlock turned slowly in his chair from behind the desk, immaculately dressed in a dark tweed jacket, crisp white shirt and tight black trousers. He rose slowly, and walked round to the front of the desk. He stopped sharply, his gaze penetrating Molly, making her even wetter, her round eyes large, the essence of innocence. She dipped her head, keeping in character. "I understand, sir. Is it to do with my schoolwork?"

"Yes, Miss Hooper. Your grades have been slipping recently. For such a bright and promising student, this makes me very upset". Sherlock moved closer to Molly, feeling her breath catch in her throat, keeping her eyes to the ground, feeling her knickers becoming more and more damp. She squirmed uncomfortably under his scrutiny. "I'm sorry, sir. I promise I can do better".

Sherlock stood directly behind her, his mouth millimetres from her ear as he breathed, "I'm afraid Miss Hooper, that apologies will not suffice this time. With such appalling grades as yours, I have no choice but to punish you".

Molly felt herself trembling with excitement and trepidation. She bit her lip, and looked directly into his eyes. "Oh no sir, please! I can do better!" She even managed to incorporate a slight wobble into her voice, make-believeing she was more scared than aroused. Sherlock smirked, as he pressed himself against Molly, running his hand through her soft bunches.

"No, Miss Hooper. You must be taught a lesson." With this, he sat down in the seat, and gestured for her to come over.

Molly felt her knees beginning to give way with excitement and fear as she made her way over him. He ran his hands up her legs and over her hips, before pushing firmly on her shoulders, causing her to kneel. He then pulled her over his thigh, and ran his hand up the back of her thighs, her bum, rolling the skirt up her lower back, revealing her lacy black french knickers. She felt him gasp slightly, and felt him harden against her thigh.

"Oh my, Miss Hooper. This isn't part of the standard uniform." He growled, revelling in the soft skin of her bum, running his hand over the back of her thighs and upwards. Molly let out a contented sigh, her kickers now soaking. Sherlock reached into his coat pocket, and drew out his riding crop. Molly gasped, as she felt the cool leather run across her buttocks, before it cracked sharply against her, stinging her skin. She whimpered, and felt Sherlock chuckle.

"Now, now Miss Hooper. You brought this on yourself. If you take your punishment well, you will be rewarded". Molly allowed herself a secret smile; she did love when Sherlock spanked her, but the reward was also too good to pass up. She held her breath as she heard the whip 'swoosh' through the air and crack on her other cheek, the familiar warmth spreading through her behind. Sherlock gave her another three cracks, before setting down the crop on the desk, and bringing her back up between his thighs. She looked up at him, pupils dilated, eyes slightly watering, cheeks flushed pink. "Did I do well sir?" she whispered, biting her lip, which she knew drove him crazy. He wound her soft hair around his finger, cupping her face with his other hand. "Oh Miss Hooper, I think you've learned your lesson. Now, you will get your reward". He grasped her waist, pulling her up to stand in front of him. He lifted her onto the desk, and grabbed her pony tails pulling her into a deep kiss. She moaned into his mouth, draping her arms over his shoulders, trying to pull his crotch against hers, wanting to feel how hard he was, wanting him to feel how wet she was. He resisted, pulling away from the kiss, his stare cold again. "Are you misbehaving again Miss Hooper?" his voice dripping with ice. "Do I need to spank you?" Molly visibly shivered with desire at that last comment, which caused Sherlock's resolve to shatter slightly. He loved how she was so willing to indulge in his fantasies, and didn't mind it a bit rough. In fact, she loved it, which made him love her even more. He pulled her into another deep kiss, his tongue sliding over hers, feeling her moan against his lips again. He slid a hand over her chest, down her stomach, under her skirt and into her knickers. Feeling how wet she was nearly made him come then and there, and he broke away from the kiss suddenly. Molly felt bereft, and looked up in disappointment, her doe eyes wide, pupils dilated almost to the edges of her irises. Sherlock took his fingers, inhaled her sweet scent, before licking it off. She gasped, watching his brazen act. He moved his hands to her shirt, slowly, purposely, unbuttoning it, revealing her matching lacy bra. He pulled the shirt from her, lips attacking her neck, biting at her pulse points, while her hands clawed at his chest, trying desperately to get his shirt off. He unclasped her bra, slowly dragging it down her arms, admiring her pert, full breasts. He kissed all the way around them, avoiding the place she was aching for him to really kiss. She leaned into his touch, keening in desperation. "Oh please sir, please..." Sherlock looked up, a dark smile crossing his features.

"Please what, Miss Hooper? You need to be more specific with your requests"

"Please... please suck my nipples..." she begged, pushing her chest into his face in desperation. He chuckled softly, the reverberations running through her chest. "Well, since you asked so politely..." he murmured, as he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. Molly cried out in pleasure, as he began to nibble and bite down on the peak, while playing with the other. He soon kissed across her sternum and paid the same attention to her left nipple.

Molly felt like she was floating on air, the waves of ecstasy pulsing through her veins. She moaned and cried at Sherlock's ministrations, and couldn't help grinding against the desk, trying to create more delicious friction. Her movement hadn't gone unnoticed, and Sherlock could see her getting impatient. With a pop, he released her nipple from his mouth, and knelt in front of her, pushing her knees apart with his shoulders. Molly's eyes went wide. "Sir, what are you doing?" her voice faltered, as she felt his hands slide up her thighs and grip the edges of her knickers.

"Raise your bottom Miss Hooper. You've been a very naughty girl again, ruining a perfectly good pair of underwear. I need to clean you up". She did what she was told, and Sherlock brought the soaked garment down her stockinged legs. He ran his hands up and down her legs possessively, before ducking his head under her skirt. She felt his hot breath against the sensitive skin of her pussy, and felt him gently push apart her folds with this fingers, revealing everything to him. He took a tentative lick at her pearl, and she almost came off the desk with pleasure. He pushed her onto her back, and began to lick at her in earnest. She had done well, and now deserved to be rewarded. He slid two fingers into her tight canal and began thrusting, hitting her g-spot perfectly. Molly could feel herself getting closer and closer, her vision becoming white, her breathing becoming shallow as she tensed and flexed against Sherlock's inquisitive tongue and fingers.

"Oh sir! Oh god... I'm going to.. I'm-"

She came suddenly and violently, her whole body in spasm, as if a bolt of lightning had hit her. She felt pleasure spread through every vein of her body, taking her to heights she thought were impossible. After what felt like an age, she came down, panting. Sherlock gently brought her back up into a sitting position, allowing her to get her breath back. She grinned stupidly at him, pulling him into a gentle kiss, which quickly became heated. She soon realised he wasn't finished with her just yet, as he pressed his rock hard cock against her sopping centre. A naughty smile crossed her features, as she brought her legs up underneath her, so she was kneeling on the desk, her face perfectly in line with Sherlock's crotch. She gently cupped the bulge, causing Sherlock to gasp and thrust against her hand. She slowly undid the button at the top before drawing the zip down, and dropping them, so they pooled at his feet. She rubbed a bit harder at his hard cock though the thin cotton of his boxers, before bringing her hands up to his waistband, and dragging them down, releasing the beast from its cage. She gasped, "Oh my! Sir, it's so big! Will it fit?" Sherlock groaned at her act, before grabbing her head roughly.

"Only one way to find out Miss Hooper", he gasped, as he thrusted himself into Molly's waiting mouth. She loved how contrasting Sherlock's penis was; soft yet hard, salty yet sweet, gentle but rough. She closed her eyes and moaned as he drew back before thrusting further in. She moved her hands round his waist, dipping down to grab his perfect ass as he continued to thrust in earnest. She began to fondle his balls, when he pulled out abruptly. Upset at the loss of contact, she sat back, a desperate look on her face.

"Did... did I do it wrong sir? Did you not enjoy it?" she whispered in a small voice, almost on the verge of tears. Sherlock gently brought her up to his level, and stroked his hand through her hair in a comforting gesture.

"No Miss Hooper, you did it wonderfully. I just think it's time we indulged in a joint activity, don't you think?"

He lay her back gently on the desk, quickly folding up his shirt as a makeshift pillow to support her head, and opened one of the drawers to find the condoms he kept stashed away. He towered his body over her, circling his fingers around her clitoris as he tore open the packet and rolled it down his large erection. Positioning himself against her entrance, he leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss as he pistoned his full length into her. They groaned simultaneously at the contact they'd been craving for so long, Molly feeling so wonderfully filled, Sherlock sheathed in her liquid heat. He paused, looking deep into Molly's eyes, seeing all the love and desire she held for him in her large amber globes. She smiled shyly at him, as he brought his head down to kiss her tenderly. She felt him start to pull out, and push back into her slowly, still teasing her, trying to hold back to make it last as long as they both could manage. She felt herself unconsciously thrusting up to meet him, trying to convey her desperation for him to go faster. He finally took notice, or rather his need did, and began thrusting in earnest, grabbing her hips roughly as he pounded into her wet heat. Molly grasped desperately at the desk, trying to find purchase on something as he took her roughly. Sherlock could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, trying desperately to hold out long enough to bring Molly off again.

"Look at me" he commanded. Molly looked up, his eyes dark and ravenous, as he stilled suddenly, pushed right up to the hilt.

"Are you ready Miss Hooper?"

Molly sat trembling on the precipice, wanting so much to be pushed over the edge, to feel him contract around him. She bit her lip, trying to control her breathing. "Y...yes, sir. I think I'm ready".

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow, and started to pull out slightly. "You _think_ you're ready?" he questioned, as he circled her clit with feather-light strokes. She arched her back into the desk as she cried out, "Yes! Yes sir, please I'm ready, oh please!" she keened. Sherlock withdrew from her completely, causing her to cry out, bereft, before her cry was strangled out of her as he pushed back in completely, thrusting faster, harder, deeper, hitting her g-spot with such accuracy it made her head spin.

"Come for me Molly".

That pushed her over the edge, and the fluttering of her walls sent Sherlock over his, as they climaxed together, Molly hoarse from screaming could only manage a whimper as she came down from her high, as Sherlock collapsed over her, his hair slick with sweat, his heart pounding in his chest, his breathing fast and shallow. Molly, finally back in her own body, couldn't help but start laughing from her euphoria. Sherlock propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at her.

"I'm presuming that you enjoyed that?"

"Oh yes! Promise me we'll never go that long again without having a kink night? I've missed it terribly."

"Of course darling, I'll even let you pick next time".

Molly smiled sweetly at Sherlock, before pulling him into a loving embrace, kissing his lips tenderly.

"Thank you sir. I think I've learnt my lesson now".


End file.
